When the Gong Sounds
When Kaitlin tries to mess with Macy with a gong, it ends up ruining her life. Episode Summary Macy is innocently watching Orange is the New Black, when all of a sudden, she receives a mysterious text. It's from an unknown number. It reads "when the gong sounds, you know you're in danger." Macy has no idea what that means. That's when she hears a gong. She wonders what is going to happen. That's when a little cowboy shows up. Macy wonders what he could possibly want. That's when the cowboy starts shooting his gun. Later, Macy is on a lunch date with Bryce. That's when she hears a gong again. Bryce wonders what is going on. Bryce notices a little army of tanookis. That's when they start giving chase to Macy. Bryce tries to catch her. Elsewhere with the gong, Kaitlin snickers as she witnesses the chase. Kaitlin is glad Macy let her have a revenge shot after that clip show embarrassment. Hours later, Macy is playing in a volleyball game when she hears the gong. Maddie wonders what's going on. That's when a robot comes and attacks Macy. Nicole wonders what's happening. Macy goes back home, wondering what the heck is even happening anymore. Macy believes she can't take this anymore. That's when the gong sounds and she's pelted with the sound of Albert's cover of "You're Welcome." Macy really can't take it anymore. She thinks she might hide in her closet for the rest of her life. Kaitlin notices this and didn't mean for Macy to feel this way. While on her phone, the mysterious number calls Macy, but she rejects the call. Kaitlin leaves a voicemail, apologizing for what she's done and knowing it was wrong. Macy comes out and talks to Kaitlin. She wonders why she went so far with her revenge shot. Kaitlin admits that she got a little carried away and was having too much fun. Macy apologizes for embarrassing Kaitlin at the clip show. Kaitlin and Macy forgive each other. Macy then wonders about the mysterious number. Kaitlin says she stole Albert's phone. Elsewhere, Albert asks George where his phone went. George shrugs. Albert thought it was time for a phone upgrade anyways. Production Information * CGI is used on the robots and tanookis Trivia * This episode revolves around Kaitlin getting a revenge shot on Macy for the clip show from "The Kaitlin Chronicles Beach Party Clip Show!" * Macy is seen watching the Orange is the New Black ''episode "We Can Be Heroes" * "Skipping to School (Hillbilly Version)" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''is heard when the cowboy shows up * The tanookis resemble Tom Nook from the ''Animal Crossing. Additionally, the ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''"Tour" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''is heard during the chase * Many ads referencing "Parodies Upon Parodies" can be seen at the volleyball game * The "Brinstar Depths" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard when the robot attacks * Albert's version of "You're Welcome" from "Camping With Katie" is heard * "Piper's Theme 2" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during Macy's meltdown Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles